


the five times Stiles Stilinski was aware, and the one time he wasn't

by misfitwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitwolves/pseuds/misfitwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr where 'I'm aware of that' is their 'thing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five times Stiles Stilinski was aware, and the one time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is basically thanks to a post by caresklaus on tumblr, enjoy!

#1

The first time he remembers saying the phrase to her was back in that demonic hotel. Lydia’s kneeling by Boyd in the bathtub, and Stiles’ sarcasm slips out before he can stop himself. He unconsciously registers the subtle pink blush that spreads across her face: her body’s response to her annoyance and frustration. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Stiles realises that he wants to make Lydia blush like that more often.

 

#2

The second time she remembers him saying it was in his bedroom during what they’ve dubbed ‘the Barrow incident’. She’s lying on his bed, surrounded by coloured balls of string and the statement slips out before she realises it,

“You only have red on the board.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Thank you.”

There’s something about the phrase that’s so typically Stiles, and it makes her want to laugh and roll her eyes at the same time. A smile slips through anyway, but then she remembers that he’s going to be punished all because he believed her ‘feeling’. It’s the moment that follows, that Lydia really remembers; when his sarcastic response is eclipsed by his assurance of his belief in her, and he’s so sincere, it hurts.

 

He doesn’t know when he decides to try and use every opportunity to say the phrase in response to her, but he thinks it might have something to do with the way in which her reaction varies each time; some days she’ll laugh, others she’ll roll her eyes, or throw her hands up in exasperation; but each time he gets to see that subtle pink blush.

 

#3

The third and fourth times are both during ‘pack movie nights’; it’s at his house, so he volunteers to get the snacks and Lydia follows him, deciding to help. He’s reaching up into the hidden depths of one of the cupboards, while asking her what she wants, when he hears,

“You and your dad are on a diet,”

Next thing he knows his mouth is moving, “Yes, I’m aware – ”

“So why do you have so many snacks, smartass?” She finishes with a roll of her eyes, and Stiles smirks, trying to stifle a laugh at her annoyance, “I only eat healthily when my dad’s around, moral support and all that.” There’s a moment of silence between the two as Lydia decides whether or not to respond with sarcasm or not; she doesn’t.

“Just pass me the twizzlers.”

He does, and she grabs them from his hand and stomps back to the living room, and he can’t help but smirk at her retreating form.

 

#4

The next time it happens is when he gets to choose the next movie and she sees his hand hovering over his Star Wars box set,

“We watched Star Wars last time.”

“I’m aware of that, thank you.”

The next thing he knows she’s chucked a pillow at his head, and her carefree laughter fills his ears.

 

#5

The fifth time hurts her more than it should; or at least more than she thinks it should. Before Lydia even knows what she’s doing, she’s storming up to the corner of Derek’s loft where she knows Stiles will be,

“You lost your virginity to Malia?” She tries to hide her anger, and surprisingly what sounds like jealousy, in her voice, but the still sharp edge to her tone betrays her. Stiles frowns, confused as to why Lydia seems upset, “Yeah, at Eichen House – ”

“But you were possessed - ”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. Thank you.” He doesn’t mean to say it, or to say it so harshly; doesn’t mean for it cause the flicker of hurt he sees in Lydia’s eyes, the small frown that passes over, before she masks her face and hides her emotions. Stiles feels as though he should apologise, although he doesn’t know why, and before he can murmur another word, Lydia's turned on her heel and is storming back out of the loft, slamming the door as she goes. 

 

#6

He’s fine with dying, really he is. He isn’t a virgin anymore, he’s had a girlfriend (although he relationship with Malia is what’s gotten him into this mess in the first place), and he’s pretty sure that he’s told the girl of his dreams that he loves her at least once in his life. Sure he doesn’t want to leave his dad, or Scott, but if he has to die for them to live then that’s okay with him, he knows that they’ll be looked after. Stiles explains all of this to Scott (although he’s confused when Scott just shakes his head when he mentions Lydia), before informing the pack of his plan. He explains that it’s his fault Malia was able to use the group for Peter’s plans so easily, that he should have noticed that there was something weird about her and the way she copied people; that it was because of him that everything has gone to shit, and that he needs to be the one to fix it, and that he has to do it alone.

He expects to be met with protests (he is), exclamations that he’s being an idiot (he is), and the usual stuff; what he doesn’t expect is to be dragged into the back room of the clinic where they’ve assembled by a tearful Lydia Martin. Once they’re in the room she lets go of his hand, and faces the wall, clenching and unclenching her hands (a habit that she must have picked up from him) as though trying to compose herself. Stiles is about to open his mouth to speak when Lydia interrupts, “You’re an idiot, and I hate you for doing this,” Her voice breaks and she hastily wipes away the tears that have escaped her eyes, and as she does the guilt that Stiles already feels worsens.

“Lydia –” She cuts him off by crushing her lips to his, and Stiles forgets everything; what he was going to say, what he’s going to have to do, how to breathe. She pulls away slightly, uncurling her hands from where they’re fisted in his shirt and instead takes his face in her hands.

“If you’re going to do this, then,” She pauses and takes a deep breath,

“I love you.”

Before he knows what he’s saying, Stiles mutters,

“I wasn’t aware of that.”

 


End file.
